Avengers assemble
by Batmanfan123
Summary: Avengers gang bang


Captain America, iron man, Thor, hawkeye, black widow, scarlet witch.

Avengers tower

"if we sign we give away our duty to protect and serve the innocent, lives will be lost" captain America argued. The avengers have been put in a difficult situation. The government wants all superheroes to work for the government. Captain America disagrees but tony stark more known as Ironman agrees. They had just got back from a mission so they were in their costumes. Scarlet witch and black widow are getting annoyed by the bickering between the men. "Can you do a spell to make them chill out" black widow asked. "What kind?" Wanda questioned. "Make them horny beyond measure!" Natasha replied.

A red mist covered the room and all the men all became horny. Steve and tony walked over to Natasha and started making out with her. Ironman took of his armour. He had a small body and was clearly not very strong. He took his pants off. He had a 4 inch erection. Natasha giggled a bit but started wanking him. He came within 7 seconds and became flaccid. This time Steve and Natasha laughed fully. "Go robbed tony, let real men do their job " Steve said laughing. Tony left sad and embarrassed. Steve took his suit off Natasha was amazed with his perfectly sculpted body. He had a big ches a eight pack a sharp v line. Huge muscular arms and legs. But most of all, his huge fat 12 inch cock. It was far beyond anything she had ever seen . It must have been 3 inches wide. It had several bulging veins that got widow so wet.

Mean while the scarlet witch was on her knees pulling down hawkeyes trousers she released an average 6 inch dick. She started wanking him whilst unbuckling Thor. She pulled down his trousers and released a 8 inch dick. Third dick was really fat. It was 4 inches in diameter. "Have you ever had a blowjob, Thor?" She asked. "A blow wh-" he was cut off when she engulfed his dick. "Holy god this feels good" Thor stated. She came up for air and went back down onto clints cock. She continued tho wank for off.

Captain America and black widow were still making out. He clenched her humongous arse. "I need that big fucking cock in me now!" She demanded. He unzipped her jumpsuit exposing her cleavage. She had massive DoubleD tits. He took her hole costume off, placed her on the table and thrusted his huge member in. "Agh fuck me! It's do fucking big!" She moaned. He fucked her harder and faster than anyone ever came close too. He grabbed her tits and picked up the pace in his thrusts. He carried on pumping his huge dick into her tight vagina. Her walls were tightening on his dick and it felt so good." I'm going to cum!" She screamed. "Any second now". She came on hisdick at that point he pulled out.

" I must ride you fat dick Thor" Wanda said as she pushed Thor to the floor. She put his dick in her arse and was in the reverse cowgirl position. Her arse was being teared by his fat dick. "Ahhhhh" she screamed. Clint walked over to her and put his whole cock in her mouth. She pumped it with her mouth a couple times before he climaxed all over her D tits and face. He became flaccid and took off to bed. Thor soon followed suit and came in her arse. He too became flaccid. He kissed Wanda goodbye and flew of to Asgard.

Widow was sucking cap off. "Wanda you've got to try caps dick!" Widow said. Wanda took it in her mouth and swallowed 8 inches. He soon came in her mouth. Black widow kissed scarlet witch to get some off his cum for herself. This made him rock hard again. "Holy shot your hard again!" Widow said. "It's what two beautiful women will do to you. Let's go to my room" cap said.

They went to his room and got into bed. Black widow finished her blowjob from earlier, whilst scarlet witch made out hit him. He clenched both their arse. He was amazed at how sexy they were and how, like every girl he fucked, was infactuated with him. The two girls gave him a hand job together and made him cum for the final time. They spent the rest of the night making out. And fucking.

 _ **the end**_


End file.
